User talk:LW6W
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LW6W page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 20:37, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, Thanks very much for your contributions to the ChuckleVision Wikia, particularly through your abundant creation of episode pages. Unfortunately, as administrator, I don't get a lot of time nowadays to contribute to the Wikia itself so helpful fans like yourself continually helping the Wikia to grow and near some sort of completion is an excellent effort and help. Please do keep this up. Many thanks. ChuckleVisionMan (talk) 15:22, September 18, 2016 (UTC)ChuckleVisionman It's my pleasure. I will continue to update this wiki and see what I can do to improve the pages. LW6W @19:28 18th September 2016 I'll be adding a few things myself over the coming days but I won't have an awful lot of time but feel free to contribute what you like, as long as you consider it to be relevant. ChuckleVisionMan (talk) 19:11, September 23, 2016 (UTC)ChuckleVisionman Hi LW6W, Thank you for your continued efforts on the Wikia, it is much apprecated. I don't want to increase your workload or anyone else's who is working on the Wikia, but another job that needs to be done in the future is adding links to the 'Episode List' page to each individual page that concerns each individual episode, so that visitors have easy navigation when they visit the Wikia. Once this is done, I will protect the page so it is safe from unruly editing and vandalism. Many thanks and keep up the good work. ChuckleVisionMan (talk) 14:14, October 9, 2016 (UTC)ChuckleVisionman If you mean http://chuchuchucklevision.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Episodes I currently cannot edit it due to it already being protected. If you were to unprotect it I could add the links in. LW6W 17:52, October 9, 2016 (UTC) No worries. The page is unlocked now. I forgot I had protected it. Best wishes ChuckleVisionMan (talk) 23:32, October 11, 2016 (UTC)ChuckleVisionman Thanks Hey thanks for helping with the John Sayle page. Been meaning to do it but getting rather busy. Good work! Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 12:34, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi mate! Like you, I am a big fan of ChuckleVision and everything to do with it. Also, the only episodes I havent seen are the same ones as you! I also am a big collector of the merchandise and anything related the the brothers themselves, I was wondering if you had anything that I might be able to buy or trade with you? I am hoping to add some photos and dscriptions of some more of the merchandise that was released, as I have many photos including some of the stuff that Shuan Hope has, do you know him? He has a huge collection of things! Anyway, keep up the good work Joe Hi LW6W, Due to your excellent contributions to expanding and improving the ChuckleVision wikia over time, I have decided to promote you to an administrator. This means you can block users, deleted pages etc. as you see fit and I have granted you this privilege because I know I can trust you to keep the wiki in great shape, whilst I cannot always be here. Use it wisely :) ~~ChuckleVisionMan~~ Wow thanks! I'll make good use of this power I promise you that. - LW6W @18:30 23/4/17 Thank you for creating a Wiki page for my YouTube Channel leon norman 19:20, November 6, 2017 (UTC)ClassicNewCBBCleon norman 19:20, November 6, 2017 (UTC) No problem. I'm trying to create as many pages as I can for the original uploaders for ChuckleVision episodes. I also want to point out the reason why I ended up cleaning a few of your edits is because I edit these pages in a certain way. There was a little bit of a mess after your edits, which is fine because I assume you're not familar with the wiki just yet. LW6W @20:07 November 6th 2017.